


Top Gun

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Guard, F/M, M/M, Police, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Jake McKenzie saves the life of a senator months before his graduation. The woman offers him a job opportunity to work for her after graduation. Things seems to be working out swimmingly shortly after Jake graduates...Until it doesn't.
Relationships: Aleister Rourke & Taylor Lee, Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Taylor Lee, Mike Darwin & Jake McKenzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts), [Gaysby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/gifts).



> This is based on a local movie I watched today from the film festival of my country.
> 
> Dedicated to NympheSama, the awesome Jaylor Queen!! Thank you in advance for helping me with the smut and action, hahaha!
> 
> And to Gaysby, the best feedbacker who keeps us going with dedicated comments!!

A closed, six wheeler cargo truck drove through the city, making a turn at the corner in central city of Sunset beach. It seemed like any other day; locals were buying wares from side markets, commuters were crossing streets, and college students were walking into the campus gates of Central Northbridge Academy. Among these students was Jake McKenzie, most promising of his batch in the college of Criminology, with further plans to earn extra credits to become a free lanced pilot as well.

Disrupting the peaceful were the sudden blaring of sirens, and in almost no time at all, police cruisers pulled in on either side of the road, practically blocking the truck. The next events happened so fast, the officers piled out of their cruisers to surround the truck, apprehending the drivers and going through the cargo of the vehicle, revealing questionable load of arms and wares.

"What's with the sideshow, Gurgi?" Jake snorted, speaking to a fruit vendor. "they shootin' a new movie or sumthin'?"

The man shrugged, handing a paper bag of apples to a lady commuter. "Search me, there aren't any cameras, mack."

"Ms. Iris," The chief of police gave a salute as a woman with a unique, short dark blue hair, with one side of her face covered by parts of it, steps out of a dark onyx volvo. "you were right about the lead, we were able to finally reclaim the alledged missing weapons."

Iris nodded appreciatively, "Very good, the president would be pleased to hear about tha—" Before she could finish her sentence, black vans with no plate numbers drove in.

Men piled out of the vehicles and with giving no less than a minute to react, they pulled out their firearms and started firing. The civilians screamed, panicked as they tried to rush for cover inside opened establishments, even going into the Academy gates. Iris ducked back in her car, and immediately rushed to pull out a gun from her dashboard drawers. She takes cover with the use of her car's opened window, gunning down whoever she could. 

Meanwhile, Jake was pressed low and trying to avoid getting shot as he hovered over the body of Gurgi. He gets him through the Academy gates, where his coursemate, Kele, was waiting. He tells him to help the vendor before charging back in to the fray.

"What in Sam's hill, Flyboy?! Get ya ass back in here!"

Jake did not get his ass back in there. Instead, he takes a handgun from the fallen chief of police and, with practiced calm, along with superior accuracy, he was able to shoot down a couple of hostiles. He moved along the fallen bodies of officers and hostiles alike, making his way to Iris who was just down her final bullet. He pulled her down in time before a volley of bullets were shot towards her volvo.

"This way, Princess Leia!"

He shoots down more of the hostiles as they move towards Gurgi's stall for cover, taking a brief moment of respite as they both run out of bullets. From a hostile, he takes a rifle and pistol. He hands over the pistol to Iris, and keeps the rifle for himself. Just as more men closes in, they come up from cover and launch a preemptive attack.

They continued the onslaught of attack, until the waves of attack come to an end. Iris surveys the area to ascertain that it was over, before turning towards Jake. 

"Stellar performance, young man." She smiles at him, "I owe you my life. What is your name?"

Jake smirked, bringing down the, now empty, rifle. "Jake McKenzie, ma'am. Best shot of Class A 2017-2018."

"Well, Mr. McKenzie, you have promise." Iris beamed at him, "I would be much pleased if you would work for me. As soon as you have graduated, I would be honored if you come see me."

Jake puffed out his chest proudly, "Sounds like a plan, lady."


	2. The bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is an attempt to fix plot points of the local movie I watched. That said, transition parts with spaces mean the immediate switch of scenes.

"Well, isn't that a shame..." A man clicked his tongue as he watched the News featuring the aftermath interview of Iris Lee. He picked up his ringing phone, and sighs at the caller ID. He clicks the earpod before answering the call. "Rex, I do hope you have a good explanation for this failure I am currently seeing on the television."

 **// A minor setback, Mr. Rourke.//** A gruff voice from the other end says, **// Most of those shipping were decoys, just in case something like what happened earlier occurred. We'll still be able to meet the quota.//**

"I certainly hope so," Rourke rolled his eyes derisively, "we wouldn't want anyone having cut pay checks, now would we?" He huffed, before ending the call. "Good help, so hard to find these days..." He hears the sound of a giggle and feels his head ache more as his son, Aleister Rourke, comes down the steps with his girlfriend, Grace Tamara Hall, at his side. "Ideal sons as well, it seems."

Still, the man puts up a front when the girl greets him. His son's intuition have proven useful at times, and so long as he treats the lady right then he could count of Aleister's alliance. As far as he knew, though, Aleister has no idea his father was behind the missing weapons, smuggling them to unknown buyers. He thought his father was a part of the investigation on tracing them. It helps Rourke to know where the investigation is leading, as his son is a consultant to the police force.

Thanks to his intel, Rourke has to recheck his employee's loyalty at Rourke National Enterprises, as his son mentioned there may have been a leak to their weapon smuggling dealings, in partnership with commander Rex Lundgren.

"Grace, my, this is a surprise." Imogen Rourke, his wife, comes out from her study to greet her son and his girlfriend. "It's lovely to see. Would you be joining us for dinner?"

Rourke sighed internally as he, nevertheless, smiled warmly at the lady who accepted his wife's invitation, not entirely missing the eye roll from his son who he knew could see through his facade.

"Graduating top of his class, Jacob Lucas McKenzie."

Jake grinned smugly as he walked up the stage to accept his degree. Being top of the class, he also had to say some kind of piece as part of the program proper and usual scheme of things. But Jake was being difficult about it when they had their practices. He would either add something ambiguousy risque to parts of the speech or just say a quick one-liner with a swear word before walking offstage. Honestly, the dean of the college of Criminology was still wondering how the guy topped his class.

After several rehearsals with him refusing to follow the script they wanted him to read from, they've had Kele do it. Apart from Mike Darwin, his flatmate and brother in everything but blood, Jake's friends from Northbridge of different degrees came that night to celebrate Jake's topping his class. Even Michelle and Sean were around, having finished the blond's own congratulatory date for topping her class with honors and flying colors. They were also celebrating because Jake already knew for certain he'd be landing a seemingly high profile job right after his 'job interview' tomorrow.

Even after the gun fight three months ago, a lot of people were still talking about it.

"Three, two... One!" At Mike's signal, Craig and Kele pulled on the party poppers as Quinn, Michelle, Sean and a reluctant Zahra cheered in time. "Congratulations, Jake!"

Jake chuckled, holding up his glass of whisky as if in a toast. "Thanks, Goof troop. 'preciate the gesture."

"I'd say it's 'bout damn time, too." Mike snorted, grinning in good humor. "at least now we'd have equal share of the funds and I ain't the only one picking up the slack here."

Jake scowled in faux annoyance, tossing some fries towards his best friend, "Think again, kid." he grinned. "Till I cash in my first paycheck, ya still carrying most of the load."

"Speaking of," Quinn started, "are you sure about taking the job that lady offered? Won't working for a high profiled person be more dangerous? You could start with something, I don't know, more safe."

Jake rolled his eyes, grinning at the redhead. "Much as I'd love to work security with your boy there at Oakley ranch, I still gotta work on the credit scores for my pilot qualifications. So, working within the central city will make that easier instead of the countryside." he said, "but you and Kele have fun out there, just make sure ya ain't gonna drag him off in every hour of his shift, Ariel."

Quinn blushed and scowled at Jake, while Kele just laughed good-naturedly, "Can't say I'd mind the temptation much, Flyboy."

"Gross." Zahra snorted, "Puke-inducing."

Sean raised a brow towards the girl, "You and Craig are engaged."

"And before graduation preparations even started." Michelle added with a snicker.

Craig and Zahra turned red, but she flipped them off, "It was a publicity stunt for my concert." she snorted. "wasn't a sappy, gagging display."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yaself that, Skrillex." Jake snickered, wiggling his brows. "that's not what I heard when I passed by ya hotel room to get comin' back from the bar, midnight."

"Ch-chyeah, but at least we ain't a single stag brah." he grinned.

"Well, it's my party," Jake scoffed, slightly fazed. "maybe you should remedy that." At the moment, the door bell rang and Mike eagerly went to answer it. When he opened the door, an nice looking latino boy was standing there looking bashful. Jake raised a brow. "Well, I ain't expecting ya to delivery instantly."

Mike threw him a look, rolling his eyes as he threw an arm around the newcomer. "Nice try, grandpa." he grinned, "but this is my arm candy. Guys, meet Diego."

"Oh, so you're the guy kept going on about." Quinn gushed, stepping forward to wrap him in a friendly hug. "I feel like I already know you so well."

Michelle smiled towards the newcomer, "Nice to meet you, and don't worry about Quinn." she said. "she just loves meeting new people."

"Going on about?" Jake raised a brow in confusion, "why don't I know about this then?"

Mike snorted, shaking his head. "Cause ya were on your high horse ever since that encounter in front of your college, ya didn't listen when I was telling the ol' squad about him." he said, "you sorta met him already, anyway."

"Yeah, uh, you guys helped me out at the bar when... Uh, some other guys were a little... pushy." Diego rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks for the save."

"Huh," Jake hummed, "why don't I remember this?"

Mike snickered, "Cause ya were practically a zombie drunk. Passed out as soon as the situation was taken care of," he said. "Don't worry, kept pinky here company."

"How d'ya like that, I'm drunk for five seconds and ya get yourself a man." Jake snorted, a little miffed that this was his party, but it seemed like he was the only one who wasn't getting laid tonight. "Well, I'm callin' dibs on the next hottie's ass we end up saving together."

Everyone shook their head, amused with the the typical Jake response, before getting on with the party, toning down the crazy a tad bit to ease Diego in. Despite his prior sass about it, Jake was pretty happy for Mike. Diego seemed like a cool guy, if slightly awkward when rambling on about pop culture references. As far as dates go, Mike could do a lot worse than Diego. The kid was an absolutely cinnamon roll, and was okay on Jake's book.

Still, that didn't entirely stop Jake from getting envious when everyone started making out late into the night.

The following day, after breakfast drives into the town hall of Northbridge, and made his way to Ms. Iris' private office of the establishment. Even though he knew he was a shoo-in for the position, he still had sense enough to bring in his credentials and resume. He was a cocky bastard at times, but he still took things seriously, especially if it was something he wanted. And if he could get such a high-profile job for his first stepping stone, who knows? Perhaps it was only a matter of time till he could get his own personal plane if he played his cards right.

"Good morning, Mr. McKenzie." Ms. Iris smiled at him as they shook hands, before gesturing for him to take a seat. "I hope the usual traffic wasn't too hard on you." She said.

Jake waved a dismissive hand, "Eh, nothing I ain't used to. It helps when ya got a decent Ducati to get you 'round, too." he winked.

"I see, that's nice to hear."

Then Jake pulled out a folder of his resume and handed it to the senator. "Well, to get down the nitty-gritty of business. Like ya said, here I am 'cause ya said you had a job for me and to come right over after graduation."

"That I did," Iris nodded, after speaking to a comm requesting her secretary to come over and pick up the document. "I'll have someone come pick this up and see through the process of your hiring, as per protocol. But as far as I'm concerned, you're hired already. I'm counting on you, Mr. McKenzie."

Jake grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm at ya service, madam." he said. "how soon can I start?"

"Well, are you ready to start now? I have an important meeting get to in half an hour, and I need a trusted body guard to come with me."

"No problem, lady senator." Jake nodded, standing up and offering a salute. "I got your back."

Iris beamed gratefully, "I'm very grateful."

Jake had been sized up for his uniform. For the meantime, Iris was fine with him wearing what he came with to his first day on the job; a simple black t-shirt underneath a green jacket. She said it would work on their favor that no one knew that she had hired a body guard, or that one was needed for the meeting she was getting into. In a private section at a fancy restaurant, Iris met up with a woman by the name of Olivia Montoya.

Jake sat a separate table across from their booth, with his own ordered meal as he kept watch. 

"Thank you for coming, Iris."

Iris nodded solemnly, "You sounded urgent. What's wrong, Olivia?"

Gingerly, Olivia takes out a hardbound record book, and slides over to her. "It is." she said gravelly. "Written here are the names of those people involved in the syndicate selling the missing arms from last month's shipping."

Iris widened her eyes, before taking the ledger and opening its contents. She gasped, a hand to her mouth as he sees two particular names written down. "Rex? But... He's one of the commanders of our army. And Everrett, he's my brother-in-law..."

"I understand that, but make no mistake." Olivia said, "I assure you this is all true. I went to great lengths to obtain this information. They're on to me, Iris." she said sadly. "I don't expect to live very long. Anything can happen to me at this point."

Iris frowned, resting her hand over the other woman's. "Don't speak like that, Olivia."

"Regardless what happens to me," Olivia pressed on determinedly, "no matter what happens, you have to personally get this ledger to the president Grayson Prescott."

Iris didn't like the dreary plea, but she nodded. "I promise, Olivia. I swear," she squeezes her friend's hands. "I won't let your efforts be in vain."

As he returned to his flat, Jake had a little spring to his step. Although dull, his first day of work had been great. Although, that was immediately soured slightly when he walked in on Diego and Mike making out in the small room he shared with his best friend, with said best friend dress in drag.

"Y'know, I was having a good day, too." Jake huffed, a hand over his eyes because he really didn't need to see Mike in a skimpy outfit flaunting his ass. "Damn ya, Darwin. This ain't the way I wanted to end the day."

It would've been different if it was something they had bet on, but seeing the guy dressed as such while straddling Diego was something he would never pay to see. Despite being in a normal attire, Diego had been the more flustered among the two, covering his face with his hands as Mike simply stood at his side, playfully blowing Jake a kiss and striking a pose while Jake cringed in response, flipping him the bird.

"Ya just jealous, grandpa." Mike grinned cockily, "cause we both now there's no way ya gonna pull this off better than me."

Jake scowled, egged on by the remark. "Is that a challenge, kid?"

"Only if ya ain't too chicken to take it."

Diego snickered as Jake went through some other dresses Mike kept for his amusement. "By the way, Jake. I heard you're the new bodyguard of Mrs. Lee, congratulations." He said. "She's the best boss ever."

"Mrs. Lee? You mean Iris Reginald-Lee?" Jake blinked at the latino owlishly. "you work for her too?"

Diego nodded, grinning. "Yeap, I work in the kitchen with their head chief, Raj. If you're gonna spend dinner there, get ready to be blown away. He's an awesome cook." He said. 

"Heh, I'll hold you to that, pop culture Petey."

True to Diego's talking up, Jake did enjoy the meals Raj prepared, it was the best thing he ever tasted. Even better than the dish Iris bought for him the day before. But what impressed him more was the son of Iris and heir to the Reginald-Lee fortune, Taylorence Lee. The first week alone, when Iris insisted they chatted to get to know each other better, Taylor, as she called to keep things short, was all Iris talked about, with mentions of his late father and her late husband, Scott Lee. While Jake talked about Mike.

Iris obviously adored her child, and Jake was starting to feel the same.

"Heh, Lady senator's son sure is a beauty." Jake mused as he casually picks up a frame of said person.

He was currently off at his last year in college in Hartfeld University, but in the first week of working for Iris, Jake finds that the lady likes to work from home so he spent most of his working hours at the mansion. Even without him snooping, it was plain to see how much Iris loved her son. The house had a lot of frames of of Taylor, a couple with his Scott. Though the man had passed to cancer during Taylor's younger years, most photos were just Taylor and Iris.

It was difficult for Jake not have his interest piqued with so many gorgeous photos of the guy. He even found him endearing in his little scout uniform as a kid.

"Now just because you're my boyfriend's bestie, doesn't mean I'm going to give you a free pass of making moves on my bestie; I still hardly know you and Taylor deserves the best." Diego said, huffing as he paused his vegetable chopping. "That said, I'm pretty sure you're his type."

The pilot-aspiring bodyguard snickered.

"So," Jake started as he places back the photo and turned towards Diego, who was helping Raj prepare dinner at the kitchen counter. "When is Boy Scout comin' home anyway?"

Before Diego could answer, they were interrupted by a ringing sound.


End file.
